


Ilnidor's Betrayal

by kaiptune



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Amputation, Betrayal, False Nerevarine, OC, Original Character(s), Original Chraracter-centric, Swearing, Usage of (In-Game) Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiptune/pseuds/kaiptune
Summary: A False Nerevarine will do whatever it takes to claim what he think is rightfully his.
Kudos: 3





	Ilnidor's Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This story has gore, blood, and the usage of N'wah.

Ilnidor carried his sword in hand, following the Nerevarine in front of him. Just looking at him filled the Dark Elf with hatred. He waited so long to be the hero of his people, yet this outsider who wasn’t even fully Dunmer took his place? It was utter blasphemy. Valos wasn’t even born in Morrowind, he had no idea of the cultures of the Dunmer. Ilnidor felt his blood boil. ‘I should be the Nerevarine! Not this half-breed n’wah!’ The Dark Elf thought. Ilnidor had to do something, or else he would be exposed as a false Nerevarine. Now was his moment…  
Valos’s ears twitched as he grew uneasy. Something’s not right. He turned around to see Ilnidor charging at him. He quickly blocked Ilnidor’s initial attack with his spear and kicked him back. “What are you doing?!” Valos yelled, bewildered.  
“I am taking what is rightfully mine!” Ilnidor snapped, his eyes blazing in fury, “I deserve to be the Nerevarine, not you!”  
The Dark Elf lunged at Valos once more, who sidestepped out of the way and thrusted his spear forward. Ilnidor was only minorly scraped as he dodged the spear and slashed at Valos again. There was no grace or strategy in his attacks at all; there was only brute force and strength.  
Valos blocked attack after attack. Ilnidor was blindly attacking him, but his speed was so great that he could not find an opening or weakness. Instead, Valos pushed him back and prepared a lightning spell. When the other charged at him once more, he shot the lighting at him. Ilnidor had no time to react and was paralyzed as the spell hit him; now there was an opening to attack! Valos sidestepped to the other’s side and thrusted his spear forward. However, Ilnidor broke free of the paralysis right as the other made his move. He dodged Valos’s attack, causing him to stumble forward. Valos was quick to react and butted the other end of his spear into Ilnidor’s abdomen. As the Dunmer staggered in recoil, Valos used this time to swing his spear and slashed his side. Ilnidor yelled out in pain and stumbled before falling onto the ground.  
He expected this to be the end, but Valos made no other move. Instead, the other extended his hand out to him. Ilnidor blinked in shock. What in Oblivion is he doing?!  
“I don’t want to fight you, Ilnidor… We can still change this…” Valos lowered his weapon, “We don’t have to fight; I’ll allow you to move past this. I yield as long as you do as well...”  
“...” Ilnidor uttered not a single word. Slowly, he took the other’s hand and he was helped to his feet. Valos only smiled at him. ‘Damn this half-breed freak! He pities me!’ Ilnidor thought, staring at the other elf before him. Yet, he sheathed his sword, noticing the other lowering his guard. There was a moment of shared silence between the two of them before Valos sheathed his spear. Ilnidor cannot believe his eyes. Valos is offering his mercy to the mer who tried to kill him! But Ilnidor will not let him get away for this treachery…  
“You damn fool.” Ilnidor quickly grabbed his mace and swung upward, ripping up the right side of Valos’s face.  
The mixed elf yelled and staggered in pain and shock. He shakily reached a hand to touch his face, but all he could feel was blood and torn muscle. He also noticed that he was immediately blinded in his right eye.  
He quickly grabbed his spear and desperately charged at Ilnidor. The Dunmer easily dodged and swung his mace at him. Valos blocked the attack and pushed him back, charging a second time. Ilnidor kicked him in the gut, causing him to stagger backward. He shot flames at the Dark Elf, was caught off guard. Valos thrusted his spear forward once again now that Ilnidor was distracted.  
Suddenly, Ilnidor unsheathed his sword and swung violently, decapitating Valos’s left arm at the elbow. He could only scream and drop his weapon, instinctively grabbing the remainder of his arm. He swung again, slashing him right in the chest.  
Valos staggered and collapsed onto the ground, blood pouring out of his wounds. He looked up at the other in horror, tearing up, “W-Why…?”  
“Awww… Did you really think I was going to be merciful?” Ilnidor taunted, smirking, “You fetching n’wah. You were never meant to be the Nerevarine.” He turned around and simply walked away, leaving him to suffer and die.  
Valos coughed up blood. This couldn’t be happening… He wasn’t supposed to lose… He collapsed onto the ash, watching it turn crimson from his own blood. “V-Vivec… A-Almalexia… S-Sotha Sil… A-Azura… I-I’m so s-sorry... I-I f-f-failed y-you…”  
Valos started to cough and wheeze as his vision started to blur. The pain...it was unbearable… He tried to hang on, but he only grew weaker and weaker. This can’t be it...right…? If he died, what would happen to Morrowind...all of Tamriel…? Valos’s vision started to fade. He thought he saw a shadow ahead of him, but he couldn’t tell anymore. ‘I’m so sorry… Please… Forgive me…’


End file.
